1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor sealing curable composition and an optical semiconductor apparatus using this.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been suggested obtaining an excellent cured material having well-balanced properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, solvent resistance, mold releasability, water-repellent properties, oil-repellent properties, a low-temperature properties, and others from a composition consisting of a linear fluoropolyether compound which has at least two alkenyl groups per molecule and a perfluoropolyether structure in a main chain, a fluorine-containing organohydrogen siloxane having two or more hydrogen atoms directly bonded to a silicon atom per molecule, and a platinum group compound (Japanese Patent No. 2990646).
Further, there has been suggested a composition which has self-adhesiveness with respect to a metal or a plastic base material by adding organopolysiloxane having a hydrosilyl group, an epoxy group, and/or a trialkoxysilyl group to the above-described composition (Japanese Patent No. 3239717).
Furthermore, there has been suggested a composition having improved adhesiveness with respect to various base materials, especially, a polyphenylene sulphide resin (PPS), a polyamide resin, and a polyimide resin by adding organosiloxane having a cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride residue to the above-described composition (Japanese Patent No. 3562578).
However, when a cured material obtained by curing each of such compositions actually prepared according to these conventional technologies is used as a sealing medium of a light-emitting diode (which will be referred to as an “LED” hereinafter unless if not otherwise specified), there occurs a problem that this cured material becomes turbid and transparency is degraded. When the transparency of the sealing medium is degraded, efficiency of enabling taking light emitted from the LED to the outside (which will be referred to as “light taking-out efficiency” hereinafter) is lowered, whereby brightness of an optical semiconductor apparatus using the LED as a light source is also decreased.